Membership
Premium Membership is a feature offered to MilMo players who want to get more out of their game. If you like the game but think you want to play it fully, you can pay for the Membership from your account. This is paid with real life money and will give you many benefits and support the developers. How do I become a Premium Member? The Membership can be purchased on the MilMo Shop using June Cash. The different options you have are: * 1 Month Membership (30 days) - 5.995 June Cash * 3 Month Membership (90 days) - 9.995 June Cash * 6 Month Membership (180 days) - 17.995 June Cash * Lifetime Membership (Permanent) - 19.995 June Cash Benefits There are many benefits on having a Membership than having a normal free account. These are: Membership-only Areas *The Shops on Treehouse Island , that sells Weapons, Abiliities and Potions with discount. *The Lighthouse with the NPC Chloe and the room with Raoul under the bridge at Seastar Resort. *The Chat Room Yacht. *The Area The Hidden Tor. *The secret area behind a door in the Crawlspace with the Cave Skull Boss. Bonus *Star Tokens: They appear every week, one in each area and are worth 15 Coins *Extra Gems: During the first hour of play each day, you get 50% more gems from any gem you collect. *Monthly Item: You get one item for free every month. *Shop Discount: You always get a 20% discount on everything on Shop. Bosses #Cave Skull #Dread Smasher #Dread Summoner Premium Items * Bug Juice * Knight's Mace * Lemonade * Sanctuary Key Converter * Sour Raspberry * Star Token Shield * V.E.I.L. Badge * Watermelon Juice Medals * Dual Duelist * First Class * Member of V.E.I.L. * Seeing Stars * Lucky Star * Astronaut Wannabe * Shooting Star * Sky-Watcher * Master Astronomer * Space Age Hero * The New Galileo NPCs * Bartender * Chloe * Natasha * Raoul Quests #Above the Clouds, Part 1 #Above the Clouds, Part 2 #Above the Clouds, Part 3 #Above the Clouds, Part 4 #Alien Invasion, Part 1 #Alien Invasion, Part 2 #Alien Invasion, Part 3 #As If the Claws Weren't Bad Enough #Dark Past, Part 1 #Dark Past, Part 2 #Dark Past, Part 3 #Dark Past, Part 4 #Dark Past, Part 5 #Dark Past, Part 6 #Femme Fatale #Follow that Pirate, Part 1 #Follow that Pirate, Part 2 #Follow that Pirate, Part 3 #Follow that Pirate, Part 4 #Follow that Pirate, Part 5 #Follow that Pirate, Part 6 #Follow that Pirate, Part 7 #Follow that Pirate, Part 8 #For the Birds #Freeing the Imagination #Gratuitous Violence #Grave Robbing #Hit List #Hunting in Summertime, Part 1 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 2 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 3 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 4 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 5 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 6 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 7 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 8 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 9 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 10 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 11 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 12 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 13 #Hunting in Summertime, Part 14 #It's a Start #Just Plain Toxic #Monstrous Evolution #Mystery of Nikonos, Part 1 #Mystery of Nikonos, Part 2 #New Recruit #Oh, the Secrecy! #Prawn Training #Professional Ghost Hunting #Seeds of Darkness #Shouldn’t You Be Extinct? #Spy Gadgets #Suspicious Behavior, Part 1 #Suspicious Behavior, Part 2 #Suspicious Behavior, Part 3 #Tale of Orange, Part 1 #Tale of Orange, Part 2 #Tale of Orange, Part 3 #Tale of Orange, Part 4 #Tale of Orange, Part 5 #The Long Battle #VEIL Recruiting #Watch the Splinters! pt-br:Assinatura VIP Category:Gameplay